hollingsworthfandomcom-20200214-history
Hollingsworth
Hollingsworth Manor was built in the late eighteenth century by Johnathan Hollingsworth and his wife Eliza, after they seized the land from a rumoured witch coven, with the aid of the bank. They built the manor expecting that their children and grandchildren could all grow up in the house, however, soon after the construction of the thirty bedroom house was complete, Eliza Hollingsworth fell fatally ill and died of pneumonia. Not wanting to let his hard work go to waste, Johnathon hurriedly remarried to Alice Duchense, with the intention of starting his family. Alice, however, proved to be more trouble than she was worth, after John found her one night trying to drown her newborn son in the pond out the back. She was locked off in an asylum and their son Theodore soon died of pneumonia. Before giving up all hope, John met Sophia Woodley, and the two of them were supposedly in love, though over the acreage of land neighbours could hear them arguing through the hours of the night and complained of sounds of a woman's screams coming from Hollingsworth Manor. The two were married and five months later had their first daughter, with hair as white as snow, and bright green eyes that appeared almost cat-like. John and Sophia named her Grace, as though she was their saving grace, but John wasn't happy without a son. Eleven months later, their second daughter, Juliet, was born, and another thirteen months after that, Sophia was pregnant with twins, two girls named Joan and Sophia Jr. After five and a half years of marriage and six daughters, Johnathan had given up all hope of having a son, and separated from his wife on the grounds that she could bear him no sons, keeping her around only to care for her daughters. John remarried for the fourth time, to a much younger woman named Cassandra, who was the only female in her family of eleven brothers. Cassandra was fortunate enough to fall pregnant with twins, one boy and one girl, however it was a few months after the twins were born that John found Sophia drowning his son in the pond the same way he had seen his ex-wife Alice several years ago. By the time he found Sophia, however, it was too late and his second son had died. Infuriated, Johnathan beat Sophia half to death, only for Cassandra to overhear, and stab Johnathan with a fire poker. He died within the hour, and the two women tried their best to hide the body and carried on for the next eighteen years as though he was still alive. Grace, Juliet, Joan, Sophia Jr., Frances, Catherine and Judith spent their life inside Hollingsworth Manor and were taught everything they knew from their two mothers, including some basic witchcraft which grew stronger with age, with little contact to the outside world, and the nine of them lived in the house until each of them died, one by one, leaving the house abandoned. For years it remained untouched, with neighbours still complaining that they could hear the sounds of a woman's scream and having nightmares about a woman dressed in white drowning children in a pond. The town around Hollingsworth Manor slowly grew more and more deserted until a pioneering land developer by the name of Harry Fleming decided to buy the unwanted land in 1893. Along with a few carpenter friends of his, Fleming decided to refurbish the manor into a boarding house for unwanted children, along with a new church out the back above the unmarked grave of Johnathan Hollingsworth and two new boarding halls in the neighbouring yards. Fleming was unsuccessful at getting people to stay within the small abandoned town, now referred to as Hollingsworth, and in a bid to save himself from bankruptcy, he sold the land to a mostly anonymous buyer, who was using the alias "Charlie". Charlie turned out to be Charlotte Greenwood, a twenty-two year old former high school teacher who had lost her husband in the war, and decided to use the remaining money from selling their estate to purchase the manor and surrounding town. After a few years lavishing in her solitude, she decided to start selling out the extra bedrooms to other widows of the war, until she had managed to fill up almost every other bedroom, and Hollingsworth was dubbed "Widow Manor." As the widows' children grew up, Charlotte and a number of other former teachers took to converting the church into a classroom, but found that the more time students would spend in there, the more aggressive they would become. Eventually, Charlotte found herself under police investigation, after one of her students, a platinum-blonde girl with cat-like green eyes, was found trying to dispose of the body of one of her male students. The girl was arrested for murder and sentenced to hanging, to which she responded that she would enjoy hanging around for a while. Following this incident, Widow Manor slowly became deserted by people who complained that they felt their was an unholy presence in the building. Charlotte and a few other woman who remained behind dedicated the rest of their lives trying to refurbish Widow Manor, and rewriting the history of the town officially known as Hollingsworth. After Charlotte's death in 1967, her next of kin, a niece named Avril, reopened the school under the name Greenwood Girl's Home and took up the role of Headmaster. Though initially no one wanted anything to do with the town, it began to gain popularity amongst the girls deemed too inappropriate for other schools, and it soon became crowded with misfits and ne'er-do-wells, and Avril, under the advice of her new husband, Henry Blackley, began evicting girls after they had learned enough to be able to get married. She had a daughter, Alice Blackley, in April of 1974, who grew up to become the principal of the school in 1995, when Charlotte and her husband Henry decided to retire away from Hollingsworth. Since Alice Blackley's induction as principal, the school has received a proper curriculum, and is recognised as an official boarding school, for girls from age eleven to eighteen, or whenever they graduate high school. In 2010, the school received major upgrades to the classrooms, including the incorporation of a computer in every classroom, wireless internet, and new safety measures in the laboratories. After upgrades to the church were halted due to discrepancies between the workers and problems with the timber beams rotting, Alice Blackley ordered that the entire building be taken down, and since then, she noticed a shift in the amount of strange happenings at Greenwood Girl's Home, however, at fear of the school being abandoned, she refused to report any instances of witchcraft, and in the past four years it has been popular amongst practicing wiccans who know that their powers are enhanced simply by being near Hollingsworth. Category:Locations Category:Plot